jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Jesteśmy rodziną (część 2)
Jesteśmy rodziną (część 2) (ang. We Are Family, Part 2) — dwudziesty i ostatni odcinek serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Jego premiera odbyła się 20 marca 2013 roku w USA i 17 października 2013 roku w Polsce na kanale Cartoon Network. Opis Okazuje się, że Wyspa Nocy to tylko pułapka zastawiona przez Łupieżców, żądnych władzy nad smoczą rasą i umiejętności tresury. Czkawka odkrywa, że Pleśniak do nich dołączył. Jednak starzec także zostaje uwięziony, kiedy nie jest już użyteczny dla Albrechta. Czkawka niechętnie współpracuje z Pleśniakiem, aby uratować Szczerbatka i uciec z wyspy Łupieżców. Fabuła Czkawka zostaje uwięziony przez Albrechta i zabrany na wyspę Łupieżców. Porywacze prowadzą go przez jaskinie obok klatek z zamkniętymi smokami z wyspy, m.in. obok Szeptozgona, Wrzeńca i Zmiennoskrzydłego. Czkawka przyznaje, że plan Albrechta był naprawdę niezły, z wyjątkiem części, w której Pleśniak został Łupieżcą. W końcu docierają do klatki ze Szczerbatkiem. Albrecht mówi, że musi wytresować wszystkie smoki, aby Nocna Furia była wolna. Potem Bestial zabiera chłopaka do jego celi. Tymczasem jeźdźcy przybywają na Wyspę Nocy. Śledzik jest podekscytowany, chcąc zobaczyć Nocne Furie w ich naturalnym środowisku. Stoick każe młodzieży szukać po południowej części wyspy, podczas gdy on i Pyskacz sprawdzą północ. Astrid przypomina, że wyspa roi się od Nocnych Furii i muszą latać nisko, aż zauważyć Czkawkę i Szczerbatka. Na wyspie Łupieżców Czkawka szuka sposobu na wydostanie się z więzienia, kiedy przybywają Łupieżcy z Pleśniakiem, którego zamykają w celi naprzeciwko młodzieńca, ponieważ już nie jest potrzebny Albrechtowi. Astrid, Sączysmark i Śledzik natrafiają na wierną kopię Nocnej Furii, lecz Szpadka i Mieczyk niszczą ją. Słysząc wybuch, Stoick i Pyskacz przylatują do młodzieży, a na miejscu dowiadują się, co się wydarzyło. Pyskacz bada element pozostały po atrapie i dochodzi do wniosku, że była ona pokryta materiałem z drzewa, które występuje tylko na wyspie Łupieżców. Przyjaciele domyślają się, gdzie jest Czkawka i udają się do Łupieżców. Czkawka próbuje wykopać tunel, by uratować się, lecz Pleśniak komentuje jego działanie i radzi, by ten wymyślił lepszy plan, bo w ten sposób nigdy nie uratuje smoka i podsuwa mu jak tego dokonać. Albrecht wraz z Bestialem oglądają pomysły tresera zastosowane w praktyce. Boks Szeptozgona został wzmocniony żelaznymi płytami, a Wrzeniec dostaje tylko tyle wody, aby nie umrzeć. Albrecht jest pod wrażeniem. Gdy pojawiają się obok Szczerbatka, dowiadują się, że smok nie daje znaków życia od kilku godzin. Każe swoim ludziom utrzymać smoka przy życiu. Czkawka woła strażnika i mówi, że powie Albrechtowi wszystko, co chce wiedzieć. Kiedy strażnik otwiera kratę, chłopiec uderza go swoją metalową nogą, jednak na Łupieżcy uderzenie nie zrobiło wrażenia. Ale ku zdziwieniu Czkawki, Pleśniak nokautuje go swoją laską. Czkawka łapie klucz i ucieka, lecz starzec prosi go, aby zabrał go ze sobą. Czkawka niechętnie się zgadza. Tymczasem Łupieżcy, chcąc nakarmić Nocną Furię, ściągają mu kaganiec, by mógł jeść, jednak smok uwalnia się z więzów i opuszcza klatkę. Czkawka i Pleśniak wydostają się z więzienia. Chłopiec pyta starca jak najszybciej dostać się do więzionych smoków. Pleśniak wskazuje drogę przez pole dzikich smoków. Młodzieniec chce tamtędy iść, lecz jego towarzysz uważa to za samobójstwo, ale w końcu razem ruszają. Udaje im się przejść obok większości smoków bez problemów, ale jeden Śmiertnik Zębacz zaczął się nimi interesować. Pleśniak wpada w panikę, że smok ich pożre, jednak Czkawka tłumaczy mu, że smok chce się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. Tymczasem Szczerbatek poszukuje swojego jeźdźca po zapachu i trafia do pustej celi Czkawki. Tam natrafia na dwóch Łupieżców. Z łatwością ich pokonuje i kontynuuje poszukiwania. Stoick, Pyskacz i młodzi jeźdźcy znajdują sposób jak niepostrzeżenie dostać się do Łupieżców. Przypływają na łodzi Johanna do portu wyspy Łupieżców. Po bitwie z Łupieżcami, dowiaduje się od nieprzyjaciela, gdzie znajduje się Czkawka i jego smok. Czkawka opowiada Pleśniakowi, żeby wytresować smoka, między nimi musi być zaufanie. Razem dosiadają dzikiego Śmiertnika i lecą na nim do cel smoków. Na miejscu nie odnajdują Szczerbatka. Nagle pojawia się Albrecht i wypuszcza wszystkie smoki. Dzięki rozległej wiedzy na temat smoków cało uchodzą z opresji. Na powierzchni spotykają się ekipą ratunkową. Czkawka żali się Stoickowi, że nie może odnaleźć Szczerbatka. Astrid podsuwa mu pomysł, żeby spróbował go zawołać. Po krótkiej chwili usłyszeli głos Nocnej Furii. Czkawka dosiada Śmiertnika i leci w stronę Szczerbatka, przyjaciele w końcu się odnaleźli. Widząc to, Albrecht prowokuje tresera do ataku. Młodzieniec, chcąc zemścić się na porywaczu, wpada w pułapkę. Jeźdźcy chcą ratować kolegę, ale ich smoki zniknęły. Zauważają, że smoki same z siebie ratują Czkawkę i Szczerbatka z rąk Łupieżców. Po tym zajściu ludzie z Berk chcą jak najszybciej opuścić obcą wyspę. Pyskacz i Pleśniak dosiadają dzikiego Śmiertnika i lecą razem z jeźdźcami do Berk. Jednak w pewnym momencie Pleśniak spada z smoka. Czkawka chce uratować go, ale ten każe mu wracać do domu. Gdy jeźdźcy się oddalili, Albrecht uwalnia Pleśniaka i chwali go za świetne zdolności aktorskie. Czkawka ubolewa nad tym, że Szczerbatek nie ma żadnej rodziny ze swojego gatunku, lecz dochodzi do wniosku, że jego przyjaciel w końcu jest wyjątkowy. Z okazji Tygodnia Borka w Berk odbywa się smocza parada, na której czele leci Szczerbatek i Czkawka. Tymczasem na Smoczej Arenie Łupieżców, Albrecht próbuje wytresować Szeptozgona... i udaje mu się. On, Pleśniak i pozostali Łupieżcy cieszą się, że w końcu osiągnięty został ich cel. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Czkawka i Szczerbatek uciekają Łupieżcom *Albrechtowi udaje się wytresować Szeptozgona *Pleśniak zostaje na Wyspie Łupieżców Postacie Ludzie *Czkawka *Astrid *Szpadka *Mieczyk *Sączysmark *Śledzik *Stoick *Pyskacz *Pleśniak *Grzybek *Johann Kupczy *Albrecht *Bestial *Łupieżcy *Mieszkańcy Berk Smoki *Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) *Wichura (Śmiertnik Zębacz) *Jot i Wym (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) *Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) *Sztukamięs (Gronkiel) *Thornado (Gromogrzmot) *Groundsplitter (Szeptozgon) *Wrzeniec Albrechta *Zmiennoskrzydły Albrechta *Oswojony Śmiertnik zębacz *Dzikie smoki Ciekawostki *Jest to drugi odcinek w pierwszym sezonie, który nie ma w narracji Czkawki na początku odcinka. Pierwszy odcinek to Słodka Heathera (część 2). *Wrzeniec, który pojawia się w tym odcinku jest dużo mniejszy niż ten z odcinka Smoczy kwiat. Być może jest jeszcze młodym smokiem. *W odcinku Uwolnić Wrzeńka powiedziane jest, że Wrzeńce nie są w stanie przetrwać poza swoim naturalnym środowiskiem - morzem - przez długi czas. Tymczasem jeden z nich jest przetrzymywany w celi Łupieżców i nie widać po nim oznak osłabienia. Błędy *Gdy Czkawka i Pleśniak wchodzą do jaskini, żeby ratować Szczerbatka, jest noc, jednak gdy wychodzą z jaskini kilka minut później, jest już biały dzień. *Czkawka zostaje zamknięty w celi mając na rękach kajdany, których w następnej scenie już nie ma. Link do odcinka *Jesteśmy Rodziną (część 2) (kreskoweczki.pl) Zobacz też en:We Are Family, Part 2 es:Somos Familia Segunda Parte Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków